Shiemi Moriyama
Shiemi Moriyama is an Exwire at the True Cross Academy and is training to be a Tamer. She is also the girlfriend of Rin Okumura. Statistics *'Name': Shiemi Moriyama *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': March 6 *'Classification': Human, Exwire, Exorcist Tamer, True Cross Academy Student, Shopkeeper *'Height': 165 cm (5'5") *'Weight': 49 kg (108 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 89-57-88 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Blood Type': B *'Attire': White shirt, short pink skirt, black belt, black shoes, school tie, and thigh high white socks *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Relatives': Shiemi's Mother (Mother), Shiemi's Grandmother (Grandmother; deceased) *'Class': A-Class *'Skills': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Human level physically. Wall level to City Block level with Nee *'Speed': Superhuman with Subsonic combat and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Above Human *'Striking Strength': Class MJ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Several Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Normal Appearance Shiemi has straight, shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Her hair occasionally curls at the ends, and she is usually seen with a clip or headband in it. She also has a slim, curvaceous figure despite her age. She wears the standard outfit of the Exorcist Cram School, which consists of black shoes, a short, pink skirt with a black belt, tight white thigh highs, and a white colored shirt. She also wears the female version of the school tie, which is tied with a large bow. Sometimes, she would wear bright colored kimonos with equally colorful haori and occasionally went barefoot. Personality When she first appeared, Shiemi was very shy and quiet at school. This is because when she was younger, she was awfully shy and sick, so she wasn't able to attend school, which made it hard for her to have friends of her own age. Her love for her late grandmother made her want to never leave her garden. She is also naïve - most of her life was spent within the premises of her home, therefore she is rather clueless when it comes to typical adolescent experiences. However, she is incredibly loyal, patient and hardworking; she would do anything for her friends, even if it would make others feel uneasy. In one episode, when she aimed of having friends at school, she humbly asked Izumo then, but instead of hanging out with her and having fun, Izumo took advantage of her kindness by always asking her to run errands, turning her into a servant. This came to an end when Rin enlightened her that friendship isn't supposed to be that way, respecting one another is more than loving a friend. Her exceptional kindness, immense willpower, and good nature has made her popular with the Exwires. It is observed that Shiemi first made friends with Yukio, then Rin. In one of the episodes, she determines to herself: "I've got to stop relying on Yuki-chan and Rin all the time. Today, I'll make some friends for sure!" She is an optimist and never gives up on her friends. She does not take criticism very seriously and always tries to help. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers Tamer Meister: *Nee: Nee is a Greenman and Shiemi's familiar. Nee has the ability to grow various plants, such as aloe or sticky rice, from it's body, as well as the ability to create barriers from it's body. Nee has also been shown to be able to greatly increase in size. ** Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Shiemi's Grandmother *Shiemi's Mother *Rin Okumura *Yukio Okumura *Kuro *Ryuji Suguro *Konekomaru Miwa *Renzo Shima *Izumo Kamiki *Shura Kirigakure *Aquila Yuna *Mine *Lenalee Lee *Seryu Ubiquitous Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Exorcist Category:Exwire Category:Tamer Category:Doctor Category:True Cross Academy Members Category:Blue Exorcist Characters Category:Protagonists